


Behind Her

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [24]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu





	Behind Her

Characters: Omaeda Machiryo, Sui Feng

* * *

  
He stares longingly at the lady before him. Her haori fluttered in the wind as she personally drilled her subordinates. He sighs. It's impossible. He will never be able to gain her trust or her recognition as a Vice-Captain. She hates him. Period.  
  
He admires her very much actually, not that she would notice however. He sighs. He admires her but she doesn't notice. All she ever sees in him is weaknesses, weaknesses that must be eliminated. But at least she pays a bit attention. He doesn't really care if he gets scolded, that's what she usually does anyway, except in battle.  
  
She's a war machine... an angel of death on the battle field. Her white skin is sports the blood of fallen foes, resembling scarlet-painted canvas, and yet by far smoother. Her hands have always been so adept at killing, firm, consistent and strong. Her legs danced on the stage of inferno. Smoldering grey ice for eyes linger on you and haunt you in your dreams... that is if you survive.  
  
But she never sees him. She never does. And it's all because she looks ahead, looking out for and looking at the person she idolizes. She doesn't see that there are people behind her. She doesn't know that she would not be the only one carrying her burdens if she wished, that there were people who will catch her if she falters. If only she would see...


End file.
